1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to immortalized avian cells, and to the use of these cells for the production of viruses. The cells according to the invention are particularly useful for the production of recombinant viral vectors which can be used for the preparation of therapeutic and/or prophylactic compositions for the treatment of animals and more particularly humans.
2. Description of Background and/or Related Art
Eukaryotic cell lines are fundamental for the manufacture of viral vaccines and many products of biotechnology. Biologicals produced in cell cultures include enzymes, hormones, immunobiologicals (monoclonal antibodies, interleukins, lymphokines), and anticancer agents. Although many simpler proteins can be produced using bacterial cells, more complex proteins that are glycosylated, currently must be made in eukaryotic cells.
Avian cells have been used for years for the production of viral vectors. For example, the Vaccinia virus used for preparing prophylactic composition for the treatment of Variola was cultivated on Chicken Embryonic Fibroblast (CEF). Avian cells are particularly useful since many virus used in pharmaceutical composition are able to replicate on them. More noticeably, various viruses are only able to grow on avian cells. This is for example the case of Mammalian Virus Ankara (MVA) which is unable to grow on mammalian cells. This poxvirus, which derived from a Vaccinia Virus by more than 500 passages on CEF, was used in the early seventies for vaccinating immunodeficient peoples against Variola. Now, MVA is mainly used as a vector for gene therapy purposes. For example, MVA is used as a vector for the MUC1 gene for vaccinating patients against tumor expressing this antigen (Scholl et al., 3 J BIOMED BIOTECHNOL. 194-201 (2003)). MVA carrying the gene coding HPV antigens are also used as a vector for the therapeutic treatment of ovarian carcinoma. More recently, MVA has been the vector of choice for preparing prophylactic treatment against newly emerging diseases or probable biological weapons such as west nile virus and anthrax.
With this respect, there is a growing need for virus production. For now, the most used MVA production process comprises a virus replication step on CEF. However the use of CEF is linked to various difficulties. Firstly, the preparation of CEF comprised many steps which have to be done manually.
Furthermore, this virus production process depends on the availability of eggs which may be totally disrupted in case of contamination of the breedings. This problem is more and more relevant with the spread of Avian Flu.
Additionally, many CEFs possess a reverse transcriptase activity (RT). RT is an enzyme necessary for retroviruses to reproduce. Retroviruses are found in many different species. RT is not infectious in humans or animals, and it has not been shown to cause any adverse health effects in people. Using a highly sensitive polymerase chain reaction (PCR) based assay, RT activity has been detected in minute quantities in vaccines manufactured with chick embryo fibroblasts. The source of the enzyme is probably a partial viral genome coding for RT, believed to be integrated into chick cells hundreds or thousands of years ago. Avian retroviruses that produce this RT are not known to affect humans. While the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV, the virus that leads to AIDS), is a retrovirus, the RT activity detected in vaccines is definitively not derived from HIV. Furthermore, the presence of RT does not confirm the presence of a retrovirus. Nevertheless, a cell line with no endogenous RT activity would be of interest.
In order to emancipate virus production process from the use of CEF, there is an increasing need for an avian cell line which would allow the replication and the production of the virus. Immortalized cell lines can be maintained or frozen from batch to batch on the production site and are always available for a new production process. Moreover as they are confined at the production plant, they are less subject to contamination by exogenous contaminant. Their use allows a drastic reduction of the manual manipulation needed for the production process. All these properties lead to a reduction of the price and of the duration of the production process as well as a diminution of the potential contamination.
Finally, cell lines can be fully characterized and are thus totally compliant with the good laboratory practice and the requirements of the different medical agencies.
Different avian cell lines have already been described. For example, DF1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,924) is a spontaneously immortalized chicken cell line derived from 10 day old East Lansing Line (ELL-0) eggs. The cells are useful as substrates for virus propagation, recombinant protein expression and recombinant virus production. However, this cell line is susceptible to various virus such as Meleagrid herpesvirus 1 (Herpes Virus of Turkey), Fowlpox Virus, reovirus, Avian Sarcoma Leukemia Virus and Rous Sarcoma Virus.
Immortal avian cells can also be derived from embryonic stem cells by progressive severance from growth factors and feeder layer, thus maintaining growth features and infinite lifespan characteristic of undifferentiated stem). The only available avian cell line derived by this process is the Ebx chicken cell line (WO 2005/007840) which has been in contact with feeder layers from murin origin, raising additional regulatory questions like murin virus contamination and presence of endogenous retroviral sequences in chicken cells. Moreover this cell lines have been described in some conditions as unstable and differentiation-prone.
A duck embryo permanent cell line, free from endogenous avian retroviruses has also been established. The cell line, designated as DEC 99 (Ivanov et al. EXPERIMENTAL PATHOLOGY AND PARASITOLOGY, April 2000 Bulgarian Academy of Sciences) has been cultured over 140 consecutive passages and it is not tumorigenic for birds. The DEC 99 cell line is a standard cell culture system that has been used for research and can be applied for the needs of biotechnology. This cell line is a suitable model for studies in the field of cell biology, virology, immunology, toxicology and for the production of diagnostics and vaccines. The susceptibility of the permanent duck embryo cell line (CL) DEC 99 to infection with embryo-adapted avian poxvirus (APV) vaccine strains have been studied (Ivanov et al. EXPERIMENTAL PATHOLOGY AND PARASITOLOGY, Apr. 6 2001 Bulgarian Academy of Sciences). The FK and Dessau vaccine strains of fowl and pigeon origin respectively have been used. The virus strains were consecutively passaged (13 passages) on primary duck embryo cell cultures (CCs). The adapted virus strains have been further passaged (12 passages) in the CCs of the DEC 99 cell line, where a typical cytopathic effect (CPE) was observed. The production of infectious virions was checked by inoculation of 11-day-old White Leghorn embryos, where typical pox proliferations on the chorioalantoic membranes (CAMs) were formed. In the DEC 99 cells the FK strain caused early CPE, compared to the Dessau strain and reached a titer of 106,25 CCID50/ml. The DEC 99-adapted virus strains induced typical cutaneous “takes” after vaccination of two-month-old chicks. Thus, the DEC 99, as a standard CC system appears to be suitable for production of vaccines against fowl pox. Nevertheless this particular cell line is slow growing after passage 40 and is unable to grow in suspension.
Nucleic acid sequences from the Early region of human Adenovirus 5 have already been used to transform some specific human cells in vitro (293 and PER. C6 cell lines; Fallaux, F. J. et al., 9 HUM. GENE THER. 1909-17 (1998); Graham, F. L. et al., 36 J. GEN. VIROL. 59-74 (1977)).
In general terms, the adenoviral genome consists of a double-stranded linear DNA molecule approximately 36 kb in length which contains the sequences coding for more than 30 proteins. At each of its ends, a short inverted sequence of 100 to 150 nucleotides, depending on the serotypes, designated ITR (inverted terminal repeat), is present. ITRs are involved in the replication of the adenoviral genome. The encapsidation region of approximately 300 nucleotides is located at the 5′ end of the genome immediately after the 5′ ITR.
The early genes are distributed in 4 regions which are dispersed in the adenoviral genome, designated E1 to E4 (E denoting “early”). The early regions comprise at least six transcription units which possess their own promoters. The expression of the early genes is itself regulated, some genes being expressed before others. Three regions, E1, E2 and E4, respectively, are essential to the viral replication. Thus, if an adenovirus is defective for one of these functions, that is to say if it cannot produce at least one protein encoded by one of these regions, this protein will have to be supplied to it in trans.
The E1 early region is located at the 5′ end of the adenoviral genome, and contains 2 viral transcription units, E1A and E1B, respectively. This region codes for proteins which participate very early in the viral cycle and are essential to the expression of almost all the other genes of the adenovirus. In particular, the E1A transcription unit codes for a protein which trans-activates the transcription of the other viral genes, inducing transcription from the promoters of the E1B, E2A, E2B and E4 regions.
It was shown by Guilhot et al. (Guilhot, C. et al., 8 ONCOGENE 619-24 (1993)) that retroviral transduction of the 12S protein of E1A from Ad5 can lead to immortalization of quail cells. However, WO 200/5042728 disclosed that it is impossible to immortalize avian cells when the E1A gene is introduced by transfection of naked DNA instead of retrovirus infection. WO 2005/042728 further states: “that the extremely efficient and stable transduction via retrovirus infection creates a cell pool large enough to harbor individual cells with spontaneous genomic changes that have blocked apoptosis that normally is induced upon Retinoblastoma inactivation.” (page 10).
The presence of retroviral sequences in the cells obtained by Guilhot et al. hinder the use of such cells for the production of biological product and more particularly for therapeutic compounds.